Foolishness
by Kc495
Summary: While Ladybug isn't present, Chat Noir takes on an Akumatized victim by himself and it doesn't go well. What's worse is that the Akuma got away and is now terrorizing the city of Paris. Chat is taken out of commission from his first fight, leaving Ladybug to fight off a city full of raging villains by herself. Simply speaking, there's a reason why the Ladybug and Cat were partners.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to it's beloved creators, and Hawkdaddy.

Authors Note: This is my first ML fanfiction. I decided to try a new fandom, and I've fallen into the bottomless hole of this show, and considering how far I fell into it, there's no hope in crawling out of it. This is risky, since I haven't read much ML fanfics, but we'll see how it turns out. I hope you like it!

Extra: I don't know how long this will be. Maybe a one-shot, but maybe longer if people like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Foolishness**

* * *

Marinette gazed out her window, slumping her cheek on her fist. Her homework was spread across her desk, unfinished, but discarded. She couldn't concentrate.

"It's so quiet out there."

Tikki perked up, flying off the small cushion she inhabited and looked towards the balcony.

"It's been awhile since anyone's gone bad," the little red Kwami spoke up, "but I guess that's a good thing."

"But it's _too_ quiet," the girl grumbled, spinning her chair around. "There hasn't been any havoc in almost a month. I guess I worry too much."

"If you're that worried, why not patrol a little before bed?"

She thought about it, then looked toward the stack of biology homework she needed to turn in. She couldn't leave now. It was well past _ten o-clock_ and akuma victims rarely prowled around at night. Everything was probably fine.

"I shouldn't fret about it," she decided. Taking the pencil her kwami handed her. She flung herself back on her chair and began pulling out her pig-tails. "Alya's going to wonder why I'm late for class, so I can't stay up."

"I have a strange feeling about this," Tikki said out loud, hovering over her shoulder. "Do you hear something?"

"You have sensitive hearing Tikki, it's probably just the-"

 _Thump-thump-thump_

She stopped herself, as there was a light patter on the metal roof. It sounded like footsteps, as she was sure it wasn't raining. The patter grew slower, and without a second thought, she threw the doors open to the balcony.

She looked around the deck, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and the thumping was gone.

Tikki spun around, shrugging. "How strange. I still think-"

The tiny Kwami was interrupted as a sound as small as a twig snapping came from the overhang above them. Marinette turned on her heel, and was about to give up and go to bed, when something black shuffled into the corner of her eyesight. It moved like an unsteady shadow, fumbling through the dark, midnight haze.

She squinted, figuring it was only her eyes faltering, but as that black _something_ fell from the roof, landing directly three feet from her, she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming in shock.

She turned around and bolted for the door to her room, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her kwami hid behind her shoulder to keep from being seen. She was Marinette, she wasn't ladybug, and there was no time to transform. She could fight, but she'd lose.

"Marinette, wait," Tikki whispered in her ear, tugging back on her collar. " _Look_."

Marinette stopped, gripping the doorframe. Her heart was pounding. If she were to lose, there would be no ladybug, and no one could _de-evilize the_ Akuma. She looked towards the direction Tikki was pointing to, and stared at the heap of leather on the floor.

Her eyes widened. Whoever was laying there didn't move. They looked unconscious. She stepped out again, hesitantly. It wasn't until she got a closer look with the light that leaked from her bedroom, that she could clearly see who it was.

As she only knew of one person with ears and a tail...

"Chat noir!" She gasped, almost triping over thin air as she went to him. "Chat...?" He didn't respond. "Chat! Are you okay? wake up."

She fell to her knees, and cupped his cheek, turning his face. She pulled her hand away as she felt something warm stick to her palm.

She starred in horror at the red substance on her fingers. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

He groaned, shifting in her arms to lay his cheek on her lap. "Ladybug..."

She cringed, clearing her throat. "Uh-... no! No, it's... Marinette. Are you... are you okay?" She waited for him to say something, but he didn't seem like he was completely conscious.

She grazed his cheek, wiping his wound below his mask. "...Chat Noir?

"Ow." He hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

She frowned, pulling her hand away. "You're hurt ... How did this happen?" She asked again. "What were you doing?"

Chat shifted against her, flinching as his head was moved to lay on her lap. "I'm sorry, m'lady."

Marinette scowled. "Open your eyes. Do you know where you are?"

He tried to do as she said, but his eyes wouldn't budge. Behind his mask they felt as though they were swollen shut. It hurt to even move his mouth.

His hands clenched. "I'm sorry, Ladybug," he repeated. "It happened again. There wasn't any time, I didn't know what to do... I broke it. It got away."

As a habit, she rubbed her hand over his hair. "What did you do? What got away?"

He didn't respond, but he didn't have to. Memories from when it first happened came flooding back to her.

"An Akuma? You let it go!"

He winced. "I had to do something... but you're the only one who can-"

"Who can capture it, yeah, but you shouldn't have fought at all! Look at yourself."

Like a real cat, he rubbed his face into her lap, grabbing her shirt in his hands. "I'm sorry. I tried going after it, but-"

"No 'but's', what's done is done," she sighed. Her brow twitched in exasperation, but still, she could only be mad at herself. "Come inside. I'll help patch you up."

He didn't move. "I don't have a lot of time left..."

At that, Marinette picked up his hand and looked at his ring. Three paws were missing. Meaning he had half an hour at least before he'd un-transform.

She shook her head in riddance to his protest. "It'll be okay. It'll be quick. You can't leave anyway, can you even walk?"

He shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "Dumb cat, don't be so foolish as to run into a fight by yourself like that."

"I thought I could hold him off until you'd get there," he explained, hushed, "but it got out of hand. I didn't think it'd be so violent."

He hid his face in her shirt. "I'm kind of glad you weren't there."

Chat felt the soft fabric of her shirt under his uninjured cheek. It didn't have the smooth leather fell to it as her uniform normally did. This was ladybug, but Ladybug in civilian form.

"Ladybug..." he managed. "You're not-"

"Shut up," Marinette stopped him, gently slinging his arm over her shoulder to help him up. "You can come inside. We'll worry about the Akuma later. Can you walk?"

He was able to get to his feet, but collapsed against her in pain. He clutched his side. "I... I think I might have broke something."

She didn't say anything more as she carefully led him inside her room. She gave Tikki a look and the ladybug kwami escaped from hiding to fetch the first-aid kit.

Guilt washed over her as she helped her partner onto the daybed. She should have been more aware. She sat, not even doing her homework, while Chat was getting pulverized by their next villain.

Her hands were surely going to be full tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Note: _Sorry! This chapter ran a little long. ;; And it isn't as good as the last one. Hope you enjoy anyway!_

* * *

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, just hold still."

"I can't hold still if you keep touching it."

"Hush, or you'll wake up the ones down stairs. And keep your eyes closed while I fix this cut."

Chat hissed through his teeth. His long nails pinched through the fabric on the daybed as he felt the sting of the medicine dabbed on his open wound.

Marinette frowned upon his condition. She took some responsibility for it. She should have done what Tikki said and went out to look around, but even then it was too late. Chat was already beaten to a pulp and the Akuma already escaped. She wouldn't have been there on time.

"You should have called," she scolded, rummaging through her things for a bandage. "I would have come if I knew."

"I tried," he whined, inching further away from her as she touched his bruised shoulder. "You didn't answer."

That was true, she couldn't answer. Chat could only contact her through her Yoyo, and her yoyo didn't exist until she transformed. And she hadn't needed to transform to save anyone for almost a month. Little did she know, she most certainly _did_ need to.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone to him myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." He laid on his side as she ended to his arm. The pain in his side was only bearable for the fact his lady was fussing over him in concern.

"...Can I open my eyes now?"

She turned around to glare at him, but they both knew he didn't know what expression she was wearing. "Just keep still. You don't have a lot of time left, and I can't have you turning back to normal here."

"I don't mind, m'lady."

"Well _I_ _do_. Does this hurt?" Her fingertips lightly traced along his ribs, the gasp that escaped his lips told her it did.

 _Beep-beep-beep_

There was a small beep from his ring. Another paw disappeared from his ring. Leaving only one in it's wake. Marinette looked down at it. Not much time was left. They didn't have many options. How could he possibly go home in his condition?

He sensed his concern and hid his fist in the blankets, hiding his ring from her sight. "I don't mind," he said once more. "It doesn't matter to me if you know what's under my mask."

She pretended not to hear him. "...I'm no doctor," she said as she cupped his side, "But... this doesn't feel right."

"Everything hurts."

"What was he like?" She asked. "The Akuma... what did it do to him?"

Chat sighed. "I... didn't see what happened." He tried to breathe, but it didn't take a genius to know he had broken something.

"He wasn't big," he continued. "But he was hard as steel. My powers have no effect on him. His Akuma was inside the lanyard around his neck. I managed to snap it off of him, while I was still in one piece but... then the Akuma got away."

He clutched his side, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his face. "He turned back to normal... he was a construction worker. I went after the Akuma but it flew off somewhere and I fell off a roof, and eventually I ended up here."

Marinette stared at the bandage wrapper in thought. "It's alright. All we have to do is find the Akuma before something else happens. No one's on the streets at this time of night, if I find it tonight, problem solved."

Chat said nothing. He was filled with self-disappointment. He was a failure, and Ladybug was everything. He lost count of how many times she rescued him, fixed his mistakes, and saved the day while he always unintentionally got in the way. Now he couldn't even fight off one bad guy by himself and save the Akuma.

Before he could say anymore, Marinette stood up. After declaring that the rest of his wounds would have to be treated by a real doctor.

"I'll be back," she said. "Your Kwami is probably hungry."

He tilted his head away from her voice, holding back the urge to open his eyes. "...He's picky."

She smiled, then looked towards her bookshelf where her own Kwami was hiding and motioned her to come with her. Tikki flew to her at once.

"It's okay, Chat," she spoke quietly, heading to the latched door in the floor. "We'll get him."

He didn't reply. He wouldn't damper her with his negativity. As his hopes were far less great than hers.

The villain was strong, and she was too.

But she was just Ladybug, doing things for the greater good.

And unlike their foe, she wasn't indestructible.

* * *

After Marinette left to get snacks, Ladybug was who came up those stairs. She waited outside of the room until he was able to retransform again. He did so without ever opening his eyes.

He knew that he was with Ladybug, but she wasn't in uniform. He knew she wanted to keep her real identity a secret, and he was going to respect that. Before she even came back into the room he was gone. Leaving just a pile of uneaten cheddar cheese that Plagg didn't get to finish.

With his injuries, without his staff, he wouldn't have made it home.

But what he had to face at home was almost as scary as the Akuma victim.

Nathalie looked down at him with a disappointed scowl. "Bruised face, and shoulders, two broken ribs and a twisted ankle. And this all happened because you _tripped_?"

Adrien sunk into his bed in a pout. "...It was dark, and I was walking down the stairs."

Her voice was firm and edgeless. "This is unbelievable. There's no way you'll be able to continue your photo-shoots scheduled for next week. What will your father say about this?"

He winced. "Please don't tell father. He'll never let me leave the house again."

"Well there isn't anyway he'll be able to _ignore_ this. The doctor advised you not to leave your bed for a month at least, and every inch of you is black and blue."

Her expression made him feel two sizes smaller. "Now tell me the truth."

"I _did_. I tripped, I promise."

"When it looks like you were _beaten_?"

"But I wasn't," his whine was cut by a gasp, and he held his side. "I... I wasn't looking and-"

"Enough excuses, Adrien," Nathalie closed her notebook, and turned around. "I'm telling your father. There's no way you'll be able to continue your modeling in this condition. He'll decide what will be done."

With that being said, she gave him one last look before leaving the door. As he listened to his door shut quietly, he turned his face to his windows.

"Yuck!" A tiny voice came from inside his dresser. "What was that? You expect me to gain energy eating _that_? It's a wonder how I even digested it."

Adrien frowned. "Quiet, Plagg. It was all she had."

" _Cheddar_. I hate that stuff." The black cat Kwami flew out from beneath his folded laundry with a look of disgust on his tiny features. "Bring me some real cheese."

"How could you even think about food right now?" The boy growled. "When we have an escaped Akuma roaming the city. Cheese isn't important."

"What should I worry about that stuff for? That's your job," Plagg shrugged. Floating over to the pillow beside him. "I'm only here to help you. You should have thought ahead of time before taking on Steeler, but did you? _Noooo_."

"What would I have done that I didn't already do?"

Plagg flew off to find his master's gym bag, where his Camembert stash was hiding. He popped out of it, holding a small jar of it.

"Maybe you should have brought a jar with you to catch the Akuma?" the black cat Kwami suggested.

"Oh yeah, like that was my first concern." Adrien turned back to the window. "...I can't help Ladybug now. She'll have to hunt for the Akuma and it's all my fault."

"See? I told you."

"Shut up, Plagg. At least I tried."

Plagg settled down on his small bed, tossing a whole section of the stinky cheese in his mouth.

"So what?" he said with his mouth full. "Are you going to just sit here the whole time while your love runs around and tries to fix everything?"

Adrien sighed, trying to ignore him. "I'm lucky I made it out of that fight in one piece, I can't let Ladybug anywhere around that guy. He's way too violent."

"You're forgetting how much better she is than you are. And she only has an Akuma to find. She wont end up in the same shape you are. And once she finds it, and de-evilizes it, you'll be cured."

The boy shooed him away. "I'm serious."

"There isn't anything you an do," his Kwami said at last. "You were the chosen ones. You're superheroes. You've fought countless of Akumatized victims before and risked your lives doing so, what's different here?"

"I was hoping you'd offer some helpful advise, but you're just pointing out the obvious."

Plagg continued to eat another slice. "What do you plan to do then?"

Adrien didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

Ladybug sat on top of a chimney, looking down at the view of Paris. With cars speeding down the road, and civilians innocently walking the streets she didn't have much time before the escaped Akuma would turn into thousands. And with it being in the middle of the day, the evil butterflies had a nice variety of victims to choose from.

Earlier she had been worried. The moment she arrived at school a majority of the girls were sad that Adrien hadn't came to school. The teacher only told them that he was sick and wouldn't be present, but she had no time to think about boys. The city needed her complete and undivided attention.

But then she thought about Chat. Her partner was injured and unable to fight, leaving her alone. She was foolish to think nothing would happen. It was her fault they were in this situation.

She shook her head, no, she couldn't get distracted with self-blame. It wasn't worth it.

Ladybug stood up and turned around. She threw her yoyo around a balcony on the other side and swung to it, to get a look at the docks. Yet still, there was nothing. No sight of trouble.

"Look up there! It's ladybug!"

She turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw a man waving to her from one of the boats. She gave a sheepish grin and waved back to him, all while trying to keep her balance.

Then a scream came from the other direction. She whirled around, seeing a woman holding her face in horror. The person standing beside her was just turned into a steel statue.

Ladybug gasped. She heard something flapping beside her ear and she turned again, seeing a small black Akuma flying away. She reached to grab it with her hand, but she slipped. Good thing too, because touching it would be horrific.

Her yoyo held her up on the side of the wall, but falling gave her a clear view of downtown. And every person she saw stood, motionless and made of steel.

Soon, the sky turned a little darker, being filled with evilized Akuma's, turning everyone it touched to steel.

"Oh no," she half whispered. "No, no, no."

It was too late. An army had already formed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Note:** _Sorry this took so long! Writers block is atrocious. ;; Hope you enjoy though!_

* * *

Ladybug jumped down from the railings above the dock landing a few feet from where the akuma victim stood, frozen, hard and lustrous; like steel.

"Alfred!" The woman beside her, cried.

The moment Ladybug's feet hit the ground, she run to them, managing to pull her yoyo back without dropping it. Though, even in her suit, she slipped and nearly fell on her face.

She looked down and saw a melted popsicle that had been turned to a polished steel, just as the man was.

The woman who had witnessed it had turned almost white from the shock and had fallen over. Looking off to the distance, she saw that her boyfriend wasn't the only victim to this abnormal fiasco.

"Here," She looked up to see the spotted hero extending a hand to her. Which she took graciously.

"Don't worry, we'll put a stop to this," Ladybug assured. "Everything will be back to normal. For now, get to somewhere safe."

The woman nodded, snatching her hand away before running towards the subway. Ladybug kept her eyes on her until she was well out of sight. With a grumble, she turned all the way around before she saw a traffic officer, and the people she was formally leading across the road. But they hadn't gotten far, as they were now silver statues, being more of the many victims of the day.

She turned around the other way, seeing a dog. It was in the stance of running at or from something, but now he wasn't going anywhere.

It was awful, but she couldn't stand around and do nothing.

"Find the Akuma," she reminded herself. "Find the Akuma. _Drat_! This would be a lot easier if Chat would show up..." Then, she stopped herself.

Chat Noir couldn't come. Chat was injured. The last time she saw him was when he was in her house, with who-knows-how-many injuries, let alone broken bones.

"Find the Akuma and fix Chat," she said, as to motivate herself. Ladybug hurled her yoyo around one of the taller buildings around her, and allowed it to propel her to the rooftop.

She propelled from rooftop to rooftop, strung across the bridge, climbed the Eiffel Tower, ran laps around the Louvre Pyramid, but there was no sign of the Akuma that started this; or any Akuma for that matter.

And the amount of people and animals turning into victims was multiplying.

"Tikki..."

The Red Kwami looked over towards her holder, with a mouth full of granola. "Don't worry, Marinette- Mff... You'll catch it."

After searching around a back ally, her miraculous had ran out of juice, and needed to grab something for Tikki to eat.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much, it'll start to show on you." She added.

Marinette sighed. "I've looked all over. I'm exhausted but if I take a break I might lose it. Chat's counting on me..."

"True, but it isn't good to put so much pressure on yourself-" Tikki tried to explain, but there were voices- loud voices coming from around the corner. She immediately silenced herself and looked towards the girl who was already taking a fighting stance.

"Mari-"

"Wait," she put up a finger, trying to distinguish what was being said from so far away. "Tikki, spots on!"

A piece of the granola fell out of the Kwami's mouth. "Are you sure about this Marinette? What if you-Eek!" She squealed as she was dragged into the earrings.

A red light illuminated the area surrounding her, reflecting off of the glass of the vending machine. When Marinette opened her eyes again, she was looking out through a mask, and she barely had enough time to process her body being taken over by the suit before she started running.

The voices were getting louder, and she could hear the anger generating from them.

As Ladybug turned the corner of a small building, she could see that the building beside it was under construction. It only possessed it's foundation, but was missing everything else. Around the area there was traffic cones and caution tape, bricks, and a truck load of something.

"You're asking for more money to be put into this than the bank will loan. I said I can't do it." One of them men, looking to be the head the operation, said.

"Money shouldn't be an option for people's safety. What you plan to do is cheap, and half-ass'ing the joint like this would be against regulations!" The other man shouted, pointing to the building. "If you're not going to approve of it, I'll do it myself."

"If you even think about touching that phone, you can bet the next call I make will be to the company and you'll be fired in a heartbeat."

"Hey, hey, lets calm down here," Ladybug held her hands up defensively, "Like you guys probably know, there's a bit of a situation and it's not safe to-"

"But out of this, kid," The taller, much an angrier one said, nudging her away. "Can't you see the sign?"

Ladybug looked at the caution sign but paid no mind to it. "Listen, I'm sure that... whatever this is about, can be settled somewhere with a roof, right? Somewhere not so... out in the open?"

"I mean," she nudged his shoulder. "We've got to stay away from those negative feelings, am I right?"

He slapped her hand away, and stomped off. Ladybug gave his direction a worried glance then turned back to the boss. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but his phone started to ring and he waved her off to answer it.

She tried to keep her eyes on the other, much bothersome man, but he was nowhere to be see by the time she explained the situation to the other workers on the site. For some reason though, she had a hunch that he was the man Chat Noir was talking about.

But alas, there was the man, but no Akuma.

The lanyard that Chat snatched from him must have snapped, and he turned back to his civilian form, but there was still the Akuma.

She really hated revenge. It was such a nasty thing and she didn't want to think of this that way, but the condition Chat was in really upset her, and taking responsibility for it made her want to catch the rotten butterfly more than she had ever wanted to.

Glaring, Ladybug swung her yoyo to the closest thing it could grab to get her up in the air, and with all her might, she jumped for the chimney of another building.

She was going to find it this time, for, Chat, and she was going to enjoy cleansing it.

* * *

There was the sound of many, probably thousands, of tiny wings fluttering, echoing around such a large and empty space. They were anxious, just waiting to be called upon.

A crisp, smooth thump, made by a cane hitting the floor made the butterflies come together, hovering in a large ball of furious white wings.

"Denied when wanting to do good. Infuriated that you can't do what you know it right, and having someone's stupidity rule out your liberty. All those raw emotions forming into rage again." Hawkmoth said to himself, as if chanting.

A single white butterfly hovered onto the palm of his hand.

"A perfect alliance and an even better enemy for our courageous heroes. What better to fight justice with justice?" The man under the mask and helmet smirked as he closed his hands over the innocent butterfly. "Now, fly my little Akuma, evilize that poor soul. Show him the light- The Abilities he now has."

With that, a tiny black, but very dangerous, Akuma fluttered away.

"And this time," Hawkmoth added, "don't fail to bring back Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's."

* * *

"Stop moving, you cry baby."

Adrien groaned, feeling everything as he turned over on his side. His broken ribs, his ankle, the headache he developed after listening to his father lecture him about the very injuries he cried about, but he also complained about something more.

His dear lady was still, as far as he knew, roaming all the streets in Paris to find the Akuma. And by the looks of it, he was sure she hadn't even located it yet.

Plagg rolled his eyes and sat on the power button to the remote, turning off the news, silencing the news reporter. She was the second one that day though. The first woman reporting the news was turned to steel, live, right on camera.

"This is awful..." Adrien breathed. "What's going to happen to Paris if all those people come alive that way? Steeler was too much to handle, but there must be... hundreds of people with the same abilities now."

Plagg nodded. "Ladybug sure has her hands full." He shoved a piece of cheese into his cheeks.

Adrien growled, staring out the window. The thought of Ladybug fighting the same villain that had beat him near to a pulp, and left him staggering with broken bones, made him feel awful. Ladybug was fast, but Steeler was sturdy. She was smart, but he was mean. She was too brave for her own good, and he had no weakness.

"I see you making that face, Adrien," The blank kwami grumbled. "Stop it."

"I'm not making any face," the boy argued.

"You're thinking about Ladybug and if you step one foot out of that bed, I'll knock you out."

Adrien turned away. "I hate being stuck here. I can't leave ladybug out there by herself. It's not right. We're a team."

"Uh, yeah, but you almost died."

"So I can't make her deal with this alone!"

"Not much you can do, kid." With that said, Plagg swallowed another piece of camembert. "You're injured, out of commission, done, kaput, _conked out_. Sorry bud, but you'd just slow her down."

"Geez, thanks, Plagg."

"You know I'm right."

The cat-like Kwami sighed in contentment, as he finally had a full stomach. He rubbed his belly with a paw, and pillowed his head with the other. Minutes of peace passed by before he turned on his side to look at his weakened possessor, and the rotten child wasn't in his bed.

"Adrien!" He screeched, flying out of his tiny bed on the dresser.

Adrien froze, now standing, holding his white button up in his hands. He glared at the sound of Plagg's voice and, with a grimace of painas he held his side, protecting his damaged ribs, he pointedly ignored him.

"Plagg, I have to do something." He said, firmly. "I'm not staying here, and watching these people be taken advantage of, and leaving Ladybug alone to fight them all off. Even if I'll only slow her down, and get in the way. That's all I've ever done anyway."

"Oh yeah? and how do you plan on fighting all these walking hunks of steel the way _you_ are? You're not Chat Noir. You're just, Adrien." Plagg crossed his arms, flicking his tail in frustration. "And the last I checked, Adrien has two broken ribs! Now lay back down."

"That's why I have you, isn't it?" Adrien, clenched his ringed hand into a fist. "We have work to do. Plagg claw-"

Before he could continue, there was a loud 'thud' from the balcony. Something heavy, dropping onto the metal railing. The boy turned to the window and, without thinking, ran to it. Which was a very bad idea; his swollen ankle made sure he knew it, too.

Plagg groaned, flying over to his shoulder. And what he could see, was a pigeon. A poor innocent bird that had somehow caught up with an Akuma. For now, it looked like a lawn decoration, laying flat on it's side. The bird was made of steel. It's beak was still open, as if it had actually _eaten_ the Akuma.

"Plagg..." Adrien's voice was low.

"No," Plagg grouched. "No, no, no. I'm not supporting this. I'm not giving you the power to-"

"Plagg, look."

"I'm not doing it. If you want to go out like this, the way you are right now, and get yourself killed, be my guest, but I'm not going to help you. We both knows what's good for you-"

"Plagg," He repeated. "Down there... _look_."

Finally, Plagg looked out the window, his tiny black features curled up in a dirty scowl. His eyes followed to where Adrien's were directed to, and he could see clear across the back courtyard of the mansion, and down the street. There wasn't a soul in sight that was still human. An Akuma had even gotten the gardener.

"There's too many."

"No," Plagg said again, more firmly. "No. I'm not giving into you. I said _no_ , and if you're not going to listen to your father, _or me_ , I'm going to lock myself in your jewelry box and swallow the key, so I know you're not-"

" _Plagg, claws out_!"

Plagg tried to fly away, he tried with all his might, but he was sucked into Adrien's Miraculous before he could even finish his last words to him.

Adrien was pretty sure his last words were, "You're an idiot".

And _that_ he was...


End file.
